Note: Excerpt from a Journal
} |name = Excerpt from a Journal |sortkey = Excerpt from a Journal |location = Found in the Raw Fade during Here Lies the Abyss. |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Text They think they own us, think they decide whether we live or die. They sit there smug in their armor, ready to cut off our heads for the slightest transgression, as though we don't strive every day to stay sane, to keep the demons away. They can't control us any longer. I won't go back to the Circle, not ever. I thought about it last night, being back in the tower, their eyes on me, and all of it came back, all the years, head down, don't clench your fingers, be a good mage, be a quiet mage, and I realized I don't want to make peace with the templars. I want them to burn, want it so badly that the bed caught fire and wouldn't go out until Evanne iced it all over. It's still there inside me. I want them to feel the fear they made me feel. I want them to know what it's like. We're leaving for the Conclave in a few hours. If those bastards so much as blink the wrong way, I'll let them see what an apostate looks like. - From the journal of an unknown mage I went to Tevinter when I was a child. I remember dragon statues everywhere, big ones. I shivered as I walked between them, afraid they were going to bite me or breathe fire. My parents hushed me and told me the magisters liked the dragons as a sign of their power. Dragons are beasts, mindless, terrible. The Archdemon that comes with each Blight is an offense to the Maker. We know all these things, but the magisters don't care. And it is the same with the mages. So much danger, so much power in hands not ready for it, and the mages only wish to celebrate themselves. The magisters are what the mages of Ferelden and Orlais want to be: our rulers, holding us in terror so that we wonder if they will bite as we walk by them. I joined the templars to keep such mages under control. I have killed many since the rebellion we all saw coming. Now the Divine wishes us to meet them at the Conclave and give them a chance to make peace. I will go. I will smile. But if the dragon statue looks ready to bite, I will strike first. I am not a child, and I will not be afraid. - From the journal of an unnamed templar Note This text can be found in the Raw Fade in Dragon Age: Inquisition during Here Lies the Abyss. It is not included in the Codex. There are two notes two read, both located between the places where you talk to Justinia V for the first and the second time. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition texts